utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Pengu Penginoid
Supplemental Information HAIR COLOUR: Brown HEADGEAR: '''Penguin hat with light blue bowtie. '''EYE COLOUR: Teal EARPHONES: Her earphones are styled to look like Penguin earmuffs. OUTFIT: Penguin hat, teal scarf with a fish motif, zip up dress, arm warmers, leg warmers (with suspenders) and plain shoes. PRIMARY COLOUR: Light blue. COLOUR SCHEME: Light blue, brown, teal, yellow and black. ACT 1 RELEASE Penginoid's ACT 1 has been released! ACT1 has no oto.ini as this will be produced in ACT2. Penginoid will only have 2 ACTs and maybe a few Appends. Her DEMO of Eternal Blaze can be found here. ACT1/1.1 (2) Releases Penginoid's ACT1 can be found here! (pass: pengu) Penginoid's ACT1.1 can be downloaded here! Penginoid's ACT2 can be downloaded here! Please remember to follow the Usage clause and rules! SWEET APPEND Penginoid's Sweet append can be downloaded here. The image below in the 'Future ACT Releases' is the design for all her APPENDS. A DEMO of her APPEND can be listened to here. The SWEET APPEND was proposed as WHISPER append at the beginning however, changes were made and the SWEET APPEND soon replaced WHISPER. It is unknown if Penginoid is going to have any more APPENDS after SWEET. Her creator is still considering some of these. 'Future ACT Releases' Penginoid will release future Voicebanks starting with ACT3 which will hopefully be a VCV voicebank. The release date of ACT3 is yet to be determined. An ACT4 MAY be released as an improvement if ACT3 needs a tune up. Only 4 ACTs will be released. Penginoid also has an append lined up. The title of the append is still to be released and the append itself should be released in Summer 2012. Her Attire for the append is shown to the right. The outfit was first designed to be Penginoid's ACT3 attire, however it was switched to her APPEND designs to keep her ACT designs consistant with each other. 'Voice Configuration' Voicebank ACT1 was released 10/5/12. Voicebank ACT1.1(2) was released 13/5/12. Voicebank SWEET APPEND is still to be released. Penginoid only sings in Japanese as her current VB is only capable of singing Japanese songs. Her ACT1 and ACT1.1 (Otherwise unfinished ACT2) are only CV voicebanks and will be unable to sing VCV Usts, vsqs etc. ACT1.1 is missing a few sounds that prevent her from singing English lyrics in songs such as Mr. Music. Her both her current voicebanks support Hiragana. 'Usage Clause' *This voicebank is free to use as long as the guidelines are followed! *Penginoid is not for commercial use! *Please do NOT edit her voice (via, pitching etc.) and claim it as yours. That wouldn’t be a very nice thing to do, now would it? *Do NOT use Penginoid’s voice bank for offensive purposes. That’s not what her voicebank was created for! *'You' MAY change her attire (excluding her hat and scarf) to fit the song if you are to create the image for the song in use. Please DO NOT''' tamper with her appearance otherwise.' *Don’t create an UTAU based off Penginoid without asking! *'ALWAYS CREDIT BACK.' Song Covers Pitchbend - Penguo Penguo can be described as the younger, less sociable and easily startled brother of Pengu. Unlike his sister, he doesn't have a voicebank of his own and his voice can be attained by setting Pengu's voice to C3(g+10) when in use. Like stated, he is timid and much easier to startle than his sister. He shares distinct similarities to his sister such as the fish scarf and the penguin hat. Notable differences are the suspenders are on the arms rather than the legs and he lacks legwarmers. Also his stomach area is exposed whereas Pengu's is not. He is shy and weaker than Pengu socially. His personality is nothing too complex, rather staying in a tight group of friends he can trust rather than going out and socialising with ohers in the fear he would be turned away for not being as outgoing and lovable as his sister. He likes green tea, warm clothing and penguins. Penguo dislikes arguments, continuous or lengthy conversations and feeling threatened by stronger people. His chatacter item is also a popsicle - but his is half melted. Penguo's voice is featured in Happy Synthesizer, Just be Friends and is known to have appeared in the demos of Witch Hunt (unreleased as he filled in for a missing space in the UTAU Chorus) and Daughter of Evil as a back up singer familiar to his role in Just be Friends. Penguo is also lined up to sing his own version of A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years, using Pengu's SWEET APPEND. This is yet unreleased due to the creator deciding to make a PV for the song. Trivia and Information *Penginoid is the elder of the two Pengin siblings. *Penginoid's small stature is based on the Fairy Penguin - the smallest penguin known in the world. Although the Fairy penguin themselves are taller than her. *Penginoid stands as tall as a Polly Pocket. *A couple of fans have begun calling her 'Pengi' as a sort of nickname. *Penginoid and her brother are small enough to live in a doll's house. (In fact they do!) *The Penguin hat that Penginoid wears can make a few expressions. However it can't blink. *Penginoid can be a little head strong when people pick on her brother, Penguo for being shy. However when Penginoid is targeted, the siblings seem to switch roles, Penguo - despite stuttering and shaking - will stand up for his sister also. *Both Penginoid and Penguo recognize certain people with their most noticable trait. (example: Aimi Akane: "The girl with the red bow" before they got properly aquainted) *In her append design, Penginoid's hat has been replaced with a penguin bandana that does not obtain the facial expressions that the hat can. *Her hair seems to get longer in her Append design no longer sitting just above her shoulder but rather just below them. *Despite being based on penguins, Penginoid doesn't enjoy fish. She hates the smell of them and will act as if she's about to throw up when offered one. *Penginoid has a very sweet tooth. *Penginoid has trouble hitting her low notes as she starts to sound like Penguo. *She is shown to be caring toward both her brother and her friends. '''All information about Penginoid on this page is certified true by her creator, DarkBox-V2K. DO NOT CHANGE ANY INFORMATION OF THIS UTAULOID.' Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAU Category:UTAULOID Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:Character profiles maintained by their creator Category:Female UTAULOID Category:Female voicer Category:Voicebanks from the United Kingdom Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Official Character Profiles